rapunzel
by KiraSakura
Summary: .x. riku thought himself to be rapunzel, beautiful and fair and trapped in a tower by an evil witch, all the while waiting for his prince charming that was never going to come .x. challenge fic .x. SoraRiku, SoraAxelRoxasRiku .x.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM. Square Enix does. _The Sharpest Lives_ belongs to My Chemical Romance.

Warnings: Sex, abuse, crazyseme!Sora, incest? (is it incest when they're step-brothers?) 

Author's Notes: For Mentally Insane Fangirl's challenge which needed to be a song fic, have a bad ass Sora and had to be KH yaoi. Well. Ahaha I think it's fits the requirements. I do hope it isn't cliché.

 I'll have Like Rain on Shattered Glass up either tonight/tomorrow. So look forward to that.

Yay! Has been beta'd by namikun!

_Well it rains and it pours,  
When you're out on your own,  
If I crash on the couch,  
Can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing,  
I'm drunk, I suppose,  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
 I'm really just asking to leave._

Riku didn't quite understand this relationship he was currently partaking in. It was odd, and confusing, and made his head spin and his heart hammer with anger and lust and adoring love at the same time. He never understood why he would open the door to his pathetically small apartment when his step-brother came a-knocking, more often than not drugged up and intoxicated, and reeking of cheap perfume and excessively feminine cologne. He didn't understand why he allowed Sora to push him against a wall so his smaller yet larger-than-life surrogate brother could frantically rut against him, with liquid curses and hot little groans escaping his cherry lips as he told Riku how damned beautiful he was. And then when he sated himself and soiled his clothes he would thrust his hands into Riku's pants and stroke him to completion, before staggering away from him and collapsing on the couch.

He would then pass out, leaving Riku drifting in the doorway, pajama pants ruined and hair messed up. Riku would stare at Sora for a few minutes – taking in his black fishnet top and overly tight leather pants and his painted black lips and kohl lined eyes – before walking to the bathroom to shower away the cum and tears.

Sora would wake in the morning, his head throbbing and a horrible taste in his mouth, and become awkward and snappy as Riku quietly prepared him coffee and aspirin. He would down the two, and go and shower and change into the clothes Riku had bought so Sora wouldn't have to walk back to his own home smelling of sex and smoke and alcohol. Then he would stride from the apartment, leaving Riku sitting at the kitchen table, silent tears running down pale cheeks as Riku retreated into the safe haven of his mind, knowing that there was no way Sora would love him.

_This alone, you're in time for the show,  
You're the one that I need,  
I'm the one that you loathe,  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose,  
'Cause I love all the poison,  
Away with the boys in the band._

Sora worked in a small music store on main street, where the lights were dimmed and heavy rock and metal could be heard thumping from down the street and in the grocery store. Riku barely went in there, because all of Sora's friends would leer at him and usually Sora and Axel and maybe Roxas would drag him out back so he could be forced onto his hands and knees, Axel's cock in his mouth and Sora's in his ass, and Roxas' in his hand because he couldn't say _No, I don't want to do this_. And when they finished Axel would hold his arms behind his back as Sora wrapped his mouth around his own arousal, with Roxas lapping at throat and then he would come in a blast of white heat and sag against Axel, his mind blank as he curled up in his little corner of sanity.

Sometimes Axel and Roxas would come with Sora to his apartment, and that was the only time Riku wouldn't open the door. No matter how many times Sora threatened him or Axel burned a hole in the door or Roxas scratched the word 'S-L-U-T' on it he wouldn't open it, choosing instead to hide away in his little room, the blankets heaped around him as hummed quietly under his breath, knowing Sora would beat him tomorrow.

_I've really been on a bender and it shows,  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

"You're so beautiful, my beautiful little boy," Sora hissed as he took Riku dry, the silveret's eyes clenched tight from pain. He thrust again, Riku's opening slick with blood and he rocked in and out, in and out. Muscles clenched around him, and Sora could only groan as he thrust again, this time spilling his essence inside of Riku. He drew back, taking in the bruises that covered Riku's skin, the cuts and little bite marks. It was artwork – a mass of red purple blue and perfection.

"God… oh Riku, you are mine. Did you know that? You'll always be mine. Do you remember, Riku, how I can home when Mother and Father were out and fucked you hard against the couch? Do you remember when I forced you to swallow around me? Mine. I had you first." Sora spat poison into Riku's heart, and Riku just sobbed quietly. Sora lapped away the tears, gentle and soft, as he always was when he had been sated.

"Mine," Sora murmured one last time, before drawing away to wash away the blood and seed that covered him.

_Give me a shot to remember,  
And you can take all the pain away from me,  
A kiss and I will surrender,  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead,  
A light to burn all the empires,  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be,  
In love with all of these vampires,  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me._

Riku had tried to fight back once, when he had been sixteen. It had been the first time Sora had forced himself upon him. Riku's father had married Sora's mother, and with that, Riku had a older brother who was shorter and stronger and so sexually charged that you could hear him moaning every night. At eighteen years of age Sora had gone out with his friends, Mother and Father having gone to Fiji for the weekend, leaving Riku at home to do his homework.

And then, when Riku had been curled up on the couch watching a movie – the Emerald Forest, maybe, or had it been the Jungle Book? – Sora had come stumbling in. He had dropped down next to Riku, stinking of something Riku had never smelt before, something bitter and sour, and watched the movie for a few minutes before grabbing the remote and flicking it off, and when Riku had turned to ask Sora, _Just what the Hell are you doing? I was watching that! _he found a harsh, chapped pair of lips slamming over his; hard enough to draw blood and then an insistent tongue had been forced into his mouth, tasting of tequila and something fruity-sweet.

Riku had struggled, biting down on Sora's tongue and spitting out both his and Sora's blood before trying to dash away, and Sora's gangly arms snapping out and wrapping around him. He was drawn back down and Sora promptly kneed him in the gut, causing him to dry heave and choke on his air. And then he was kissed again, wrists held above his head with one hand as Sora hastily unzipped his pants.

Riku had then been forced to bend over the couch, his own pants pushed down around his calves as Sora suckled his finger before pushing it into his younger brother. It had hurt; God it had hurt, but for some reason his dick was hard and leaking and he had gasped, _More, faster, harder_. Riku had never forgiven himself for that.

Then it had become that insistent cycle of sex-sex-sex-hit-hit-hit-sex-sex-sex-hit-hit-hit. Riku left home at eighteen when his parents found him suckling Sora in the hallway one night, his cheeks hollowed and a slight trail of saliva trailing down his chin. They were both disowned, his mother spitting the words, _Disgusting, useless, dirty_ at him, his Father shaking his head in disappointment. And Sora had just laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and then he dragged his darling little brother across the country to this small, sleazy town before placing him in his tiny apartment.

Riku thought himself to be Rapunzel, beautiful and fair and trapped in a tower by an evil witch, all the while waiting for his prince charming that was never going to come.

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go,  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow,  
Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands,  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo._

Blood. There was blood. Everywhere. Riku screamed as Sora kicked him in the ribs again and again, hard enough to break bones, blood dribbling from between his lips. Sora's eyes were dilated and wide, and he was screeching, "How dare you?! How fucking dare you?! After all I've done for you! You think you can escape me?!"

Tears, large, fat droplets rolled down Riku's cheeks as he whimpered. Sora scowled and stormed from the room, leaving Riku to stare at the bloodied walls and carpet, the single thought of, _He's going to kill me _running through his mind.

He couldn't quite decide if this was a good thing.

And then Sora had returned, holding the gun that Axel had given him, and he held it up and _bang_, there was more pain in Riku's chest and everything was getting blurry.

It seemed, though, that Sora had just realized what he had done, because he was screaming and clinging Riku and Riku choked out, "I hate that I love you" before the world went dark, pinpricks of dark blue the last thing he saw.

_Give me a shot to remember,  
And you can take all the pain away from me,  
A kiss and I will surrender,  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead,  
A light to burn all the empires,  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be,  
In love with all of these vampires,  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me._


End file.
